1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to complexes of platinum and palladium containing organotin ligands and their use as catalysts.
2. Relation to the Prior Art
First row transition element metal complexes which contain organotin ligands, SnR.sub.3, where R is alkyl or arylcarboxy or aryloxy are known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,507; Bird, et al. J. Chem. Soc. (A), 1971, 1616). Platinum complexes of the type ((C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.3 P).sub.2 PtCl(SnCl.sub.3) have also been prepared (J. F. Young, et al., J. Chem. Soc., 1964, 5176). However, platinum and palladium complexes containing arylcarboxy or aryloxy substituents on tin are unknown.